To determine the presence, prevalanece, and significance in the health of man and domestic animals of mycotoxins in feeds and foods, particularly those mycotoxins that our experience over the past 11 years has shown likely to be present frequently enough and in sufficient amounts to be of concern - namely, zearalenone, produced by Fusarium, and which is the major cause of the estrogenic syndrome in swine; tricothecenes, also produced by Fusarium; aflatoxins, produced by Aspergillus flavus, and ochratoxin, produced by Aspergillus ochraceus and Penicillium viridicatum. Also to determine the effect of zearalenone and tricothecenes on the reproductive tract and the reproductive processes in swine, including all aspects of infertility, which, again in our experience over the past 11 years, is a problem of major economic importance wherever swine are raised. To develop more rapid and reliable means for the detection of F-2 and T-2 toxins and for the diagnosis of mycotoxicoses caused by these and by other mycotoxins in domestic animals. To determine the influence of mixtures of potential toxin-producing fungi with other naturally occurring fungi on the production of toxins in natural substrates.